The present invention concerns the delivery of treating agents and moisturizers to the body.
Moisturizers are used for the treatment of dryness and the symptoms related to it in areas such as, for example the vaginal cavity. The current technologies for moisturizers include the use of a hydrophobic barrier such as petrolatum, mineral oil or lanolin to cover the affected tissue. Another method deploys a humectant such as glycerol or propylene glycol and yet a third uses synthetic or natural polymers like polyacrylic acid and hyaluronic acid.
While the current methods may solve some of the problems associated with the delivery of moisturizers to bodily cavities, they do not simultaneously address all of the basic requirements of a successful system. The basic requirements are that the system be effective, perform well in terms of ease of application, coverage, durability of effects, that it be leak resistant and comfortable, and that the system have the capability of delivering other treating agents over time in a controlled release manner.
The hydrophobic barrier approach is not effective for re-moisturizing. Likewise, humectant systems currently available tend to be removed from the body fairly quickly as well. The use of synthetic or natural polymers has proven somewhat effective. The available polymeric systems, however, have not been found to be easy to use nor to provide relatively complete tissue coverage. These systems have also been found to have problems with leakage from the body cavity.
There remains a need, therefore, for a delivery system that may be used by a consumer and which will be effective, perform well and that may be extended to deliver other treating agents.